Kirumi Nakiri
is the Mother of Erina Nakiri and the Former 2nd Seat of the Elite Twenty Council started as the Fifth Seat during her first year and is currently the Director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy formerly the Vice Director of Totsuki Academy after her daughter succeed her as the Vice Director after becoming the Director under recommendation by Soma Yukihira Taka Ishizuka Kaito Dojima and her Daughter Erina Nakiri and her Father Senzaemon and he officially appoint her as the New Director. Appearance Kirumi is a tall, slender woman. She has long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and small gray eyes, possesses a well endowed figure, with a buxom bust. Personality Kirumi is calm and reserved and speak in a calm and collected manner Like most members of the Nakiri family, Kirumi wishes to bring the culinary industry to its greatest heights, compare to her daughter Erina She is very polite and treat others with respect though She behaves like a teenager and she has often displayed a soft smile on her face and maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor and quite doting and also likes teasing people like her daughter Erina and poke fun at her whenever she was in a situation that she consider embarrassing and she has shown herself to be a doting parent. However she shown that she has high standards for the students and is not afraid to deem a dish unworthy and believes that chefs who stumble and make the wrong choices when faced with an unknown situation or doesn't have the courage to continue moving forward or a way to improve themselves are not needed in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. She also is shown to be serious when necessary especially regard her daughter suffering from Azami brutal training regime. Kirumi highly values skills tenacity, spirit, and courage, like her father especially those who display such mettle in the face of adversity as shown that she greatly admire Joichiro and Kenji for their skills as a chef and their courage and spirit and she believes any chef can climb to pinnacle of Totsuki as long they possess skill to climb it. During her time as a student in Totsuki, She was highly privileged and pampered girl, used to only the best things in life like her Daughter but she seems to mature when began living in Polar Star Dormitory and she highly admires Joichiro wanted to become a chef like him one day. History Born in the prestigious Nakiri Family as the Daugther of Senzaemon and Mana Nakiri Nakiri most of her early life was unknown She attended Tōtsuki and was a member of the Polar Star Dormitory Golden Era. It is mentioned that Kirumi had made it to the Final in the Tōtsuki Autumn Election for first years. In her first year at Tōtsuki, she obtained the 5th Seat of the Elite Ten Council under the third years Gin Dōjima Jōichirō Saiba and Kenji Takeda. The latter of the two inspired Kirumi due to his unique talent and natural genius. During the time when Joichiro and Kenji had face a lot of internal turmoil, losing sight of themself amidst all the success and both of them left under the suggestion of Senzaemon. Kirumi became quited sadden by their departure When Senzaemon personally approached her and suggest becoming a staff member in Totsuki after she gratulating which she accept In her second year of Tōtsuki, she eventually obtained the 2nd seat. Kirumi began to help various restaurant across globe saving them from Financial ruining. In her adult life, she later married to Azami taking the Nakiri and have a daughter named Erina. Kirumi raised and cared for Erina with great care even there were time where she was busy wanting her to have normal childhood due to fact Erina's latent talent as a taste tester became apparent and she begun assisting people in the culinary industry, taste testing countless dishes and critiquing them. When Jōichirō and Kenji paid a surprising visit surprising her. Where she eat some of Joichiro and Kenji Dishes where Erina happen to watch noticing her stomach growl, Jōichirō prepared a dish for Erina. With just a single bite of the dish, Erina felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and fun from his dish, a feeling never experienced from any other dish she had tasted before making Kirumi Happy that Erina was enjoying eating and having fun. Before Joichiro and Kenji leave Kirumi asked them how life doing where both of them they had started family and both open a restraunt Kirumi then asked where they live however both of them left without only leaving her with the name Yukihira and Ishizuka Joichiro and Kenji's New last name making Kirumi happy that both of them are cooking again Relationship Family Erina Nakiri Kirumi is Erina's Mother she share a very close relationship with her Daughter though Erina finds her mother a bit annoying at times especially when she often make fun of her or tease her or often baby her Erina often argue with her mother or get angry when she make fun her for some of the things she does such as when Kirumi mention that Erina throwing a tantrum like a child because she refuses to eat a dishes that Kirumi specially made for Erina or when She tease Erina for lack knowledge common thing in everyday life. However, Erina does hold respect towards her mother and her abilities and both of them maintain a good relationship with each other. Senzaemon Nakiri Senzaemon is Kirumi's Father Mana Nakiri Kirumi relationship with her mother was distant ever since she left the Nakiri Household according to Kirumi Her mother was despairing due to her God Tongue Azami Nakiri Alice Nakiri Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Characters Category:Nakiri Family Category:Female Characters